Summer Camp
by yongie13
Summary: Summer camp tahun ini Ryeowook terpaksa ikut karena kedua Lee bersaudara mendaftarkannya/Ryeowook yang begitu takut pada Yesung harus dibonceng oleh namja tampan itu/namun sesuatu terjadi membuat Ryeowook memilih pulang lebih awal/tapi melihat photo Summer camp membuat Ryeowook mengetahui satu hal/YeWook/GS/OneShoot/Special for my readers Lost memory and Fashion conscious/...


**Tittle: ****Summer Camp**

**(oneshoot)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Maincast: Sungmin-Sunny (twin's Lee)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Musim panas yang memang harus dikatakan sedikit menyebalkan. Bisa dilihat dari pandangan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang harus mengikuti _camp_ musim panas kelas mereka.

Wajahnya begitu manis sekalipun ia menekuk wajah mungilnya dengan tatapan kesal pada kedua temannya yang seenaknya saja mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti lomba pada _camp_ musim panas kali ini. Kalau Ryeowook tidak terdaftar sebagai peserta lomba, ia bisa saja beralasan seperti tahun lalu agar tidak mengikuti _camp_.

Hal ini tidak lepas dari kejadian dua tahun lalu saat _camp_ musim panas tahun pertamanya di SM high School. Kejadian yang membuatnya selama satu tahun setengah ini tidak pernah mau berdekatan dengan seorang _namja_ yang memiliki marga sama dengannya, Kim JongWoon atau teman-temannya lebih suka memanggil _namja_ itu Yesung.

"Sunny_-ah_?" panggil Ryeowook menarik pergelangan Sunny membuat _yeoja_ berambut pendek itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa lagi Wook_-ie_ sayang? Masih mau protes? Ayolahh Wook_-ie_, ini tahun terakhir kita, kau tetap tidak mau ikut _Summer_ _Camp_?"

"Tapi?" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Kedua _yeoja_ pendek ini sudah berteman sejak ia memasuki SM high school bersama satu _yeoja_ lagi, Lee Sungmin. Sunny dan Sungmin ada saudara kembar, Sunny mempunyai nama lengkap Lee Sunkyu, namun ia tidak menyukai nama Sunkyu membuatnya lebih suka dipanggil Sunny, memiliki sifat hyperaktif apalagi kalau sudah bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Yesung_-ie_? Itu kan kejadian lama Wook_-ie_, pokoknya kau harus ikut _Summer_ _camp_!" dengan seenaknya saja _yeoja_ berambut pendek itu menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook dan kini berjalan dengan riangnya meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka besok pagi.

Ryeowook hanya menatap kepergian Sunny yang sudah menghilang di balik koridor sekolahnya. Keadaan sekolah mulai sepi sebab hari ini hari terakhir sekolah, mereka memiliki waktu libur seminggu sebelum mengikuti sekolah musim panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri dikoridor hng?"

Degh

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya pelan saat mendengar suara baritone yang begitu dikenalnya. Mendengar suaranya saja membuat Ryeowook harus menghela nafas beratnya, dia sedang tidak ingin melihat _namja_ itu.

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dengan posisi kepala yang masih menunduk kemudian mengangkatnya pelan untuk menatap pemilik suara baritone itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar _yeoja_ pendek!" teriak Yesung, pemilik suara baritone itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Ukhhh! Dia begitu menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Wook-ie! Fighting! Fighting!" teriakan beberapa anak kelasnya masih bisa didengar Ryeowook dengan begitu baik._

_Mata coklatnya melihat Yesung sebagai ketua club hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Melihat itu Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya pelan._

_"Cepatlah!" perintah Yesung mengulurkan tangannya membuat Ryeowook sedikit ragu menerima uluran tangannya._

_Suara alunan music terdengar begitu merdu dan menenangkan. Beberapa pasang menggunakan pakaian dansa yang begitu menawan. Lomba terakhir pada Summer camp tahun pertama Ryeowook harus membuatnya berdansa dengan Yesung, ketua kelas yang cukup menakutkan karena suka sekali berteriak tidak jelas._

_Ryeowook menggunakan longdress pink karena perlombaan yang dibuat panitia memangs eidkit beda tahun ini, hal ini karena adanya nilai sama pada tiga kelas di SM highschool. Oleh karena itu, untuk memilih pemenangnya maka akan dilihat siapa yang paling bagus berdansa._

_Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung yang begeser sedikit pelan. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya._

_Chu~~_

_Satu ciuman lembut membuat Ryeowook terdiam saat Yesung selesai mencium pipi tirusnya. Namun kaki Yesung tidak sengaja menginjak pakaian Ryeowook karena yeoja mansi itu hanya diam dan membuat yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya dan jatuh. Tangan Ryeowook tidak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk kaca berisikan sirup yang kemudian menimpa tubuh Yesung yang ada di atas Ryeowook. Walau tidak pecah namun mangkuk kaca itu cukup membuat Yesung kesakitan. _

_"Yakk bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung menarik pakaiannya membuatnya kaget._

_"Yesung-ie?" panggil Ryeowook karena tiba-tiba saja Yesung jatuh di atas tubuhnya._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Yesung-ie~~~~"_

"Akhh kenapa aku harus mimpi hal bodoh itu lagi?" Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya dengan berteriak nama Yesung. Sejak kejadian itu Yesung tidak pernah mau bicara dengannya bahkan Yesung sering sekali mengerjai Ryeowook, dimulai dengan melempar ular mainan saat Ryeowook akan makan siang sampai meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga ketika Ryeowook menyusul Yesung untuk membantunya membawa bola tangan.

"Sayang? Kenapa kau belum bangun? _Umma_ sudah siapkan semua perlengkapanmu, cepatlah bersiap. Teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggumu," seorang _yeoja_ cantik memasuki kamar bernuansa lembut tersebut membuat Ryeowook melirik kearahnya.

"_Umma_~~~ katakan pada mereka aku sakit! Aku tidak mau datang ke _Summer_ _camp_~~ tolonglah _umma_~~~" pinta Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ cantik dengan nama Jungsoo tersebut.

"Wae? Kau masih takut pada _namja_ itu hmm? Itu kan tidak sengaja sayang? Sekarang sebaiknya kau bersiap."

"Tapi _umma_~~~ kalau dia melemparku ke danau? Bagaimana kalau dia melemparku dengan bola tangan? Kalau Yesung-ssi…"

"Shhhh itu tidak akan terjadi, sebaikanya kau bersiap," potong Jungsoo saat Ryeowook mulai bicara tidak jelas.

"Tapi _umma_?"

Jungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pada Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ itu kini dengan berat hati segera berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

≠**Ý≠**

Kini Ryeowook sudah bersiap dan berdiri di dekat bus yang akan membawanya menuju sebuah kuil yang ada di pinggiran Seoul, tempat _Summer_ _camp_ angkatan terakhir SM highschool. Satu bus berisikan satu kelas, dan ada empat bus yang akan membantu mereka menuju kuil tersebut.

Perjalanan yang dibutuhkan adalah tiga jam membuat Ryeowook harus duduk sedikit tidak nyaman karena ia duduk disebelah Yesung. Ryeowook yang malam tadi memang tidak terlalu bisa tidur membuatnya saat ini merasakan kantuk yang sangat.

"Hoammm~~" lenguhan Ryeowook kini membuatnya menutup mata. Lima belas menit sudah Ryeowook menutup matanya, Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya melepaskan jaket miliknya dan menyematkannya ke tubuh Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Semua berajalan lebih baik. Ryeowook tidak pernah lepas dari Sunny dan Sungmin, pada tiap perlombaan yang diikutinya Ryeowook akan bersama dengan salah satu dari Lee bersaudara itu.

"Mwo? Tapi Sunny_-ah_? Kenapa aku tidak denganmu saja?" tanya Ryeowook menarik pergelangan Sunny meminta _yeoja_ berambut pendek itu untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Tapi Wook_-ie_,,, undiannya seperti itu, cepatlah pasang sepatumu dan temu Yesung_-ie_, kalian harus memenangkan perlombaan ini ne?" ucap Sunny mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Ryeowook.

Saat pengambilan undian untuk perlombaan di hari ketiga Ryeowook terpilih berpasangan dengan Yesung menaiki sepeda. Yesung akan membonceng Ryeowook untuk sampai pada garis finish yang harus melewati beberapa kilometer dari kuil.

Ryeowook masih menatap pada Yesung yang sudah menaiki sepeda.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepatlah naik! Kau mau kita kalah?" teriak Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dengan berat hati ia menaiki bagian boncengan sepeda. Ryeowook duduk menyamping sesuai dengan peraturan yang diberikan panitia _Summer_ _Camp_. Karena masih takut dengan Yesung membuatnya hanya berpegangan dengan ujung kaos Yesung.

"Gyaaaa! Aku mohon berhenti!" teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung sedikit mengayuh dengan kencang.

"Gyaaa~~~" Ryeowook menarik pakaian Yesung begitu kuat tetap tidak ingin memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak Ryeowook kini semakin kuat menarik kaos Yesung.

"Yakkk!"

Ckiitt

Brak

"Akhhh hhh~~~ hhh~~" Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya sata keduanya terjatuh. Yesung tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya membuatnya terjatuh saat akan berbelok di tikungan.

"Yakk! Cepatlah naik Wook_-ie_!" teriak Yesung kembali kini sudah siap di atas sepeda kembali.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung pelan menyadari Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya, muka putihnya terlihat begitu pucat dengan bibir yang terbuka sedikti. Melihat itu Yesung menjatuhkan sepedanya dan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung pelan sembari berjongkok didepan Ryeowook.

"Hahhh hhhh~~~ aku takut~~" adu Ryeowook kini mulai menangis. Jemarinya terlihat begitu gemetar karena terjatuh dari sepeda.

Sejujurnya Ryeowook tidak pernah menaiki sepeda sejak ia pernah ditabrak mobil saat kecil. Hari itu dimana ia pertama kalinya belajar menaiki sepeda dan dihari pertama itu ia harus di tabrak mobil membuatnya tidak ingin menaiki sepeda lagi.

"Hiks… aku tidak mau naik sepeda lagi~~~" isak Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan jemari yang masih gemetar dan beberapa goresan luka di bagian lengannya.

"Wook_-ie_?"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Hiks," tolak Ryeowook saat Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkan _yeoja_ manis itu dan ingin meniup bagian luka di lengan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi!" ucap Yesung mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan menghubungi Sunny agar menjemput mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yesung_-ie_! Kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" Teriak Sunny memanggil Yesung yang keluar dari lingkungan kuil.

"Apalagi? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Bahkan dia tidak mau kusentuh! Aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya, tapi untuk apa? Aku adalah _namja_ bodoh karena menyukai _yeoja_ yang jelas-jelas membenciku!"

"Dia hanya takut padamu Yesung_-ie_! Kau selalu membentaknya, bicara kasar, menyingungnya, dan terlebih lagi kau pernah mengurungnya di dalam gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga," jelas Sunny memilih duduk pada trotoar jalanan di depan kuil.

"Tapi itu kan karena aku tidak tahu dia menyusulku ke sana? Sudahlah, kalau Ryeowook benar-benar ingin pulang, biarkan saja dia pulang! Memang lebih baik aku tidak berdekatan dengannya."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Waktu yang berlalu itu memang tidak bisa kau ingat semua._

_Ada satu waktu kau harus belajar melupakan satu hal, ada satu hari kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. _

_I know you can't really see your world._

_Someday, you'll see your Love._

__Yongie_

* * *

_Summer_ _camp_ musim panas telah berlalu, kelas musim panas 'pun Ryeowook tidak satu kelas dengan Yesung karena kelas mereka dibagi menjadi dua.

Saat ini _yeoja_ manis itu berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sungmin setelah kelas musim panas minggu pertamanya selesai, ia memilih bermain ke tempat Sungmin setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan kaos biru polos.

"Min_-ie_? Ini photo saat _Summer_ _camp_ kemaren ya?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak karena Sungmin ada di luar kamarnya.

"Ne… sayang sekali kau pulang lebih dulu," jelas Sungmin masuk kekamarnya membawa dua gelas jus untuk keduanya.

"Hu um… Sunny belum pulang?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hal ini karena Ryeowook satu kelas dengan Sungmin dan Sunny satu kelas dengan Yesung.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Sungmin duduk disebelah Ryeowook yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan layar laptop milik Sungmin yang menampilakn photo kegiatan _Summer_ _camp_ mereka.

"Min?"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar yang ditunjuk Ryeowook. Photo Ryeowook yang tertidur di bus saat keberangkatan mereka.

"Hmm? Itu mungkin Yoon_-ah_ yang mengambil gambarnya."

"Bukan itu… tapi jaket itu?"

"Hmm?" Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya yang menyeruput jus dan kembali pada gambar Ryeowook yang tertidur dengan jaket Yesung. Sedangkan _namja_ disebelahnya memejamkan mata dengan melipat kedua tangannya karena saat itu bus yang mereka naiki menggunakan AC membuat suhu sedikit dingin.

"Wook_-ie_? Apa kau tahu Yesung menyukaimu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Sunny?" keduanya _yeoja_ manis itu berbalik menghadap pintu kamar Sungmin yang menunjukkan sosok Sunny.

"Hy… aku pulang _eonnie_," sapa Sunny berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan mengambil jus di tangan Sungmin.

"Akhh diluar sungguh panas, aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk sekolah musim panas lagi," jelas _yeoja_ berambut pendek itu kini ikut duduk diatas ranjang Sungmin.

"Sunny_-ah_, apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook memilih duduk untuk mendengarkan cerita Sunny.

"Hmm itu dimulai sejak lama, kau ingat pernah menolong Yesung diawal tahun ajaran baru?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sejak itu dia mengangumimu yang kemudian menyukaimu. _Summer_ _camp_ saat itu dia begitu senang karena kau ikut apalagi kalian berdansa, namun setelah kecelakaan itu kau tidak menemuinya."

"Tapi~~"

"Aku sudah katakan padanya kau hanya takut padanya, saat kau terkurung di gudang penyimpanan alat olahrga itu juga dia tidak tahu, saat itu Yesung adalah orang yang paling panik mencarimu, Wook_-ie_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menyukaimu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padamu. Kau yang takut padanya tidak berani didekatnya, itu kesimpulannya."

Sungmin memilih mengakhiri cerita Sunny membuat saudara kembarnya itu menatapnya sedikti tidak suka.

"_Eonnie_ selalu saja merebut bagian akhri ceritaku," cibirnya cukup jelas untuk di dengar Sungmin.

"Aku pergi! Sunny_-ah_, apa kau tahu dimana Yesung_-ie_?"

"Heh? Kau mau ke mana sore hari begini?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat Ryeowook meloncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mungkin masih di lapangan sepak bola, tadi mereka bermain disana," jelas Sunny membuat Ryeowook segera meninggalkan kedua saudara kembar itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Pertengahan musim panas tahun ini._

_Ada cinta dalam harapan kecilmu._

_Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Hidup dalam cahaya langit yang begitu terang dan hangat._

_Matahari musim panas yang memberimu harapan._

"Yesung_-ie_!" teriak Ryeowook pada sosok _namja_ yang kini berjalan membelakanginya. _Namja_ itu berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang menunduk mengatur nafasnya. Keringat cukup deras mengalir dari pori-porinya.

"Wook_-ie_? kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_… aku salah sangka padamu, Sunny sudah cerita semuanya. _Mianhae_,,, aku minta maaf padamu."

"Kapan? Kapan Sunny cerita padamu?"

"Barus aja. Makanya aku mencarimu untuk meminta maaf," jelas Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku besok saja?"

"Kalau besok aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu denganmu. Yesung_-ie_ marah padaku? Sunny bilang kau menyukaiku sejak lama."

"Aku selalu ingin marah padamu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa."

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu dengan begitu erat.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, apa saja yang diceritakan Sunny padamu? Apa aku _namja_ bodoh sampai untuk hal seperti ini harus orang lain yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"_Mianhae_… aku salah tentangmu. Apa Yesung_-ie_ tidak sakit karena tidur di dalam bus tanpa jaket?"

"Mwo?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang menatapanya dengan wajah polos yang begitu manis.

"Aku tahu kau memakai 'kan jaketmu padaku saat melihat photo _Summer_ _camp_ di tempat Sungmin," jelas Ryeowook menangguk pasti pada Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_… _mianhae_ membuatmu takut padaku. Aku sungguh menyukaimu, jadilah _yeoja_chigu untuk _namja_ sepertiku," Yesung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk membuat jarak diantara dia dan Ryeowook. Membiarkan Ryeowook untuk menentukan jawabannya.

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya "Nado saranghae… aku menyukaimu tapi aku takut padamu, hiks… _mianhae_…"

Bruk

Ryeowook berlari memeluk Yesung begitu erat. Membiarkan sinar matahari sore hari menerpa keduanya. Dalam balutan hangatnya musim panas.

"Mulai saat ini jangan pernah takut padaku, mulai saat ini kau adalah _yeoja_chigu-ku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu," bisik Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat.

_Inilah yang kukatakan indahnya musim panas. Jangan mengeluh karena musim panas yang menyebalkan, harusnya kau lihat dia dengan lebih baik. Kau akan temukan satu hal yang begitu menyenangkan._

_Hold my hand and fly_

_Never say goodbye_

_Across an open sky_

_Leave the world behind_

_I will be alright if you stay by my side_

_Spring and summer_

_Love and laughter_

_We'll live happily ever after_

_We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be_

_Because you've shown me how to believe_

_Tiny shining star_

_I know who you are_

_You're never very far_

_We'll never be apart_

_Sparkle in my eye_

_Light the sky tonight_

__How to Believe -Ruby Summer_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Fiuhhh ini hanya oneshoot saja Mina~~

Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Hal ini juga karena aku terlalu lama tidak mengetik dan publish ff. maaf ya semuanya . aku harap ada review untuk oneshoot ini. Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
